desolation of two worlds
by blue01
Summary: when spyro and cynder send there egg to another world it grows up as harry potter and he has to save hogwarts from voldemort but when voldemort descovers his secret harry has to save not only his but the dragon world as well
1. chapter 1

it's been 20 years since spyro and cynder defeated malefor and now their is peice all over the world and now spyro and cynder are now mates and cynder was covering an egg inside there home asleep while spyro was keeping watch. outside an army off what the dragons thought were hairless apes with some sort of sticks the leader obviously young came up to them and said "hello dragons give me your purple dragons egg now or i will destroy all of you."

just then a red dragon came out from behind everyone and said "my names flame the fire gardian and who do you think you are to demand things from us."

the guy then laughed evily and looked at flame "well flame i am voldemort the dark lord from earth, so will you give the egg up or do i have to kill to get it."

flame looked at voldemort and said "no you can not have the eggegg now leave." flame then started to walk away when he heard the yell something and he just fell to the ground to not live anymore.

every one screamed and started to run around in panic when the dark loerds army started to fire spells at the dragons. just then the three other gardians arrived to see dragons dead and buildings on fire when one saw flame dead and said "flame no, what kind of creacher could do this." then he turned to one of the gardiansgardians and said "terrador get spyro and cynder and there egg out of here now!"

back with spyro and cynder, cynder had just woke up when terrador runs in and looks surprised. terrador starts to calms down when he yells to them "the city is under attack, they're going to kill you and take your egg. you need to get out of here."

spyro looks at cynder and said "no i will not leave but we will send the egg to another dimension to keep him or her safe."

cynder looks at him "no we can't do that it could be dangerous for the egg." said trying to persuade him.

spyro looks at her and hugs her and said "we have to try something." he looks back at terredor and nodded to him and terrador nodded back. they walked out the doors with spyro carrying the egg when they got to two giant doors that oppened on there own.

terrador looked down at spyro and said "place the egg on the circle. good now use your convexity together to power up the portal."

spyro and cynder nodded but cynder walked up to the egg and said "i hope you can hear me cause i will always love you." after she said that she started to tear up. when she stopped she looked at spyro and said "let's do thisthis." when she said this they fired there convexity and the egg disappeared.

just then voldemort wlked in and said "no! you will pay!" and aimed his wand at spyro and yelled "avada cedavra!" and spyeo died and cynder cried out and started to charge when he shot the same spell at cynder and she died and voldemort walked away and burned the place down.

in another world called earth a woman just gave birth and named there sun harry potterpotter. 1 year later lily and james were stting down after putting harry to bed when the door opened and james walked to it and gasped and took out his wand when the guy that entered the house killed him and went to lily nd killed her and wlked upstairs and saw harry fired the killing curse but it backfired and the guy dissapeared never to be seen again.

in 4 privert drive pertuna and vernon had just woke up to someone banging on the door so they got yp and went to the door and opened to hear a motor bike in the distance but no one at the door when they looked down the saw a baby with a note so they read it and gasped and they took him in and closed the door.


	2. chapter 2

10 years later

harry was in bed sleeping when he heard his door start banging and pertuna yell "get up harry."

a couple minutes later he heard banging above him and dudly yell "wake up harry we're going to the zoo." so harry got up and put his glasses on and opened his bedroom door for it to suddenly slam close on him and he held his head in pain and walked out of his room and went into the kitchen.

when he walked in aunt pertuna said "why don't you make breakfast and try not to burn anything." so he started cooking.

when he finished he went over to uncle vernon and put it on his plate when he said "get my coffee boy."

"yes uncle vernon." he replied with anger in his voice.

just then dudly counted how many presents he got when he said "how many are there."

"36, counted them myself." vernon replied.

"36, but last year i got 37." dudly yelled at him.

just then aunt pertuna said "how about this we'll buy you 2 new presents how's that." dudly nodded so they started eating.

later after eating breakfast they went outside to get in the car when uncle vernon pulled harry away and said"if you cause any trouble any at all you will regret it big time ok." harry nodded so they got in the car and drove off.

when they got there and got inside they looked at all the animals. when they got to the snakes and when they got to one that was sleeping dudly said "make it move!"

so vernon slammed the glass with his hand and said "move!"

harry looked at them "it's asleep." he said agitated.

"it's boring."

when they walked away he looked at the snake and said "sorry about that. they don't get it to be stared at and harassed." just then the snake looked up and blinked so harry asked "you understand me." and the snake nodded. harry thought of a question and asked "so where are you from." the snake then looked down and then looked back up and looked to the side so harry looked and said "i never new my parents as well."

just then dudly shoved him out of the way and said "look the snake's moving." harry then looked angrily at him and then the glass dissapeared and dudly fell in.

then the snake slithered out and said "thanks."

harry looked shocked but said "anytime." so the snake slithered away hissing at people and everyone screamed in fear. just then uncle vernon and aunt pertuna arrived and screamed and ran to where dudly fell into. while they were screaming harry was laughing to himself when vernon turned and saw him laughing.

later that day when they got home vernon was holding harry by the hair yelling "what happened!"

harry then yelled back "i swear i don't know one minute the glass was there next it wasn't it was like magic!"

veron then threw harry in his room and said "there's no such thing as magic." and then he locked the door.

later that day thay were eating when they heard something so aunt pertuna said "harry go check what it is." harry nodded and walkid to the door and oppened it and saw it was mail and got it and brought it to the table reading who they were for when he saw his name and was shocked but gave the other 2 to aunt pertuna and uncle vernon.

when he started opening his dudly saw and started running and grabbed it off him while saying "he's still got one."

harry then said "that's mine."

uncle vernon then said "who would right letters to you." and turned the letter around seeing a simble and pertuna, vernon and dudly all looked at harry.

for days after he got that letter vernon has been burning and cutting up letters that were for him. one sunday morning they were sitting down eating biscuits when vernon said "fine day sunday and why is that dudly."

harry was the one who answered "because there's no posts on sunday."

vernon looked at harry and said "right you are harry. no postposts on sundays no posts on sun..." before he could finish a letter flew right at him and he gasped, just then the house rattled and a bunch of letters came flying in and everyone was screaming except for harry who grabbed one and ran off but vernon saw and yelled "give me that letter!" and grabbed onto harry.

harry was struggling when he said "it's my letter!"

when vernon finally grabbed the letter and said "where going away, far away where no one will ever find us."

dudly then said looking scared "daddy's gone mad hasn't he."

so after that thay packed up and left and got on a boat and wen't to an island in the middle of the ocean. once they got settled in it was nighttime and they went to bed while harry was still awake. harry was drawing lines on the ground when he stopped and said "happy 11th birthday. make a wish harry."

just then the door banged and harry jumped up and looked at the door then the door banged again and again until it burst open and everyone ran and started hiding when someone walked through the door with an umbrella. then the guy got in and you could tell he was taller than most people and he said "sorry about that."

just then vernon got a gun and said "leave immediately, you are braking in." and then he pointed the gun to the guy.

the guy then walked forward and grabbed hold of the gun and bent it upwards and vernon shot, shooting a whole through the roof. the guy then went towards dudly and said "blimy harry i only saw you as a baby but you've gotten big especially in the middle."

dudly then said "i'm not harry."

"i am." harry said

the guy then said "well of course you are." then he remembered something and got out a cake and gave it to him "it's a little squashed but it's something, it's not everyday you turn 11." harry grabbed the cake and put it on the shelf behind him.

harry then desided to ask "who are you?"

"i'm rubeus hagrid keeper of keys and grounds of hogwarts. well you already know of hogwarts." hagrid said looking at harry.

harry then said "what's hogwarts."

hagrid looked surprised and said "you don't know, didn't they ever tell you, you're a wizard harry and a very powerful one at that."

harry looked shocked and said "i can't be a wizard, i'm just harry, just harry."

"well just harry, have you ever done something you can't explain when you were angry or mad" harry looked at hagrid surprised and hagrid had a smile on his face. hagrid then saw dudly eating the cake and aimed his umbrella at dudly and done something to make dudly have a pigs tail.

vernon and pertuna screamed and dudly then screamed and ran out of the house. harry laughed and looked at hagrid and he whispered "don't tell anyone i did that by the ministry of magic's rules it's illegal." and he started walking out of the house and turned to look at harry and said "well come on, unless you want to stay of course." so harry started walking out of the house and saw a moterbike and they hopped on and hagrid said "hold on tight." and the bike flew off into the night sky.


	3. chapter 3

4 years later

it's been 4 years since harry potter went to hogwarts, 4 years since he found out about his powers and 4 years of fighting of evil and now he was running in a maze to a cup with someone next to him.

after a minute of running they got to the cup and harry said to the other kid "take it Cedric!"

"no you take it!" cedric yelled.

"we both take it! on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3!" when he got to three they both touched it but what happened next stunned them, they were spinning around and appeared in a cemetery.

that was when they realised that tthe cup was a port key, cedric got up and looked around and said "it's a cemetery."

harry then noticed something there that was in a dream he had and said "cedric it's a trap, get to the pot key now!"

but before they could go anywhere he heard someone whisper "kill the sparespare."

he then saw cedric staring at something and he heard a voice say "avada cedavra!" and a green light hit cedric right in the chest and cedric landed on the ground lifeless.

a bunch of things ran through harry's head right nownow but one he thought most of **_i will kill YOU!_** so he ran to where cedric was standed and saw wormtail standing there. just then he felt a force pull him towards a statue and then the statue rapped it's arms around him and he couldn't movie.

wormtail was brewing a potion while saying "the bone of the father, the boby of the host, the blood of the rival and the hand of the deatheater." and as soon as he finished the potion was set on fire and there stood voldemort. voldemort then summoned his deatheaters ( **i don't remember what happened on this part or the deatheaters names** ) when voldemort finished doing what he was doing he saw harry and he said "ah harry potter, so nice to meat you, now i can touch your scar."

as soon as he said that he touched harry's lightning bolt scar and harry screamed in pain. when he stopped touching it he let harry out and said "bow to your opponent. crucio!" harry then started bowing without wanting to when voldemort said "good now we fight."

harry then ducked for cover as voldemort fired a spell. he then said "come out and face me!"

so harry did he came out from his cover and said "well come on tom bring it." so he fired the killing curse at harry but when harry went to fire expelliarmus a purple beam came out like a sheild and the killing curse ricocheted offoff the sheild and hit voldemort and in the confusion harry said "accio." and pointed his wand to the cup and ran to cedric and grabbed hold of both and tellaported away.

just after he tellaported away someone asked the dark lord "what just happened!"

voldemort then looked at him and said quietly to himself "it can't be, he's the son of lily and james potter but..."

"voldemort what happened." someone said interupting him.

voldemort then looked scared and said "i know why i couldn't kill harry, he's the last surviving purple dragon in human form. i need to go back in time and kill him before he was sent away from his home world."


	4. chapter 4

one minute harry was in the cemetery next he was in hogwarts in front of the maze, harry then remembered that cedric was dead so he started to tear up and looked next to him and grabbed hold of cedric. harry just sat there as everyone gasped and started getting up and some people started running towards them, harry then felt hands on his shoulders pulling him away but harry was not going anywhere but he heard Dumbledore "harry what happened."

harry then told him what happened and the headmaster said "come i need to tell you something."

harry then looked back and nodded and said "ok." harry and Dumbledore then walked to Dumbledore's office to see a pool of green liquid but when he looked into it he saw a vision, a vision of death and destruction and gasped and turned to the headmaster and said "why did you show me thisthis, this, this is... sickening."

the headmaster then sighed and started explaining "harry i no you're not going to like this but you are not from this world, well you are but you aren't." harry then looked at him like he was crazy so dumbledore then said "look into that, the pool of visions." harry nodded and looked into it again and then it showed him another vision.

harry saw two young dragons one purple and one black fighting an older purple dragon when tthe older one said "you can't defeat me, i am eternal!" so he fired a purple beam and the two smaller dragons fired back a purple _beam that's like what i used_ harry thought when the vision changed and he was standing in the middle of a castle.

so harry decided to walk around when he came up to a giant door and walked in. his vision changed and he was standing outside the castle and saw something that looked like voldemort and he shot the killing curse at a red dragon who dropped to the ground. his vision again changed and saw the same purple and black dragons standing next to an egg with a green dragon next to then when they fired the purple laser again but at the egg and it dissapeared.

voldemort then came in and killed the two dragons and then burned the house down killing the other dragon inside.

when the visions stopped harry said "what was that."

dumbledore then looked at harry and said "harry this is your past you are a dragon harrry just like me, i was a dragon a gardian, until i was sent to earth and turned into a human. harry you and your friends are the last hope now saving the two worlds now go."

but before harry could go he heard banging and the burst open and mad eye moody ran in pointing his wand at harry but dumbledore fired the stunning spell nocking mad eye moody out and he yelled "go now get to a time portal but don't let the deatheaters find you and hurry, voldemort could be plotting to go back in time any moment now." harry nodded and left to find his friends.

somewhere far away voldemort was looking for a way to go back in time when a portal opened and he said "yes now i can defeat this world and that dragon world at the same time. time to change history." and he laughed evily as he and hishis deatheaters walked in to disapear.


	5. chapter 5

harry was running as fast as possible through the castle to find his friends, when he turned around a corner he bumped into draco so he said "what are you doing here draco."

draco then looked behind him and said scared "i think someone's after me, i think it's a deatheater, he's going to kill me."

harry looked at draco and said "no i think they're after me to stop me from stopping them." herry said running off.

draco stopped harry before he could get away "harry i know they are after me because dumbledore sent them, harry i need to tell you something, you can't trust Ron or Hermione or dumbledore for that matter."

harry looked confused and said "why not."

"because dumbledore is using you and hermione and ron are brainwashed to think you and me are the bad guys. i saw you and him talking about your past i know it's not a lie but he's been working with 'he who must not be named' from the beginning." draco was now looking at harry with desperate eyes "he's using us all, and he's using us two more to make us enemies but we're on the same side here.

when he said for you to find your 2 friends to go back in time to save the 2 worlds he sent you to them to kill you harry, he wants you dead. we can't trust anybody but ourselves."

just then dumbledore came out and said "what are you still doing here harry get to Ron and hermione. and draco what a pleasent surprise."

draco then laughed and said "ha pleasent surprised hey or is it that you are afraid to see me telling harry about your plan to kill him." at that both him and the headmaster pulled out there wands when draco said "yeah come on show your true self."

dumbledore then said "you can't defeat me no one can not even spyro and cynder, just like them you will fail to kill me."

harry just looked shocked and said "you, you're the one that the purple and black dragons were trying to stop on that Krystal. it all makes sense now once you were stopped you body transformed into a young human body but you still had your memories."

dumbledore nodded "you are correct, now you 2 will die, avada cedavra!"

"expelliarmus!" they said at the same time and there spells hit. harry then said to draco "go find somewhere safe, i will be fine, go!" with that said draco nodded and ran off.

after about ten minutes harry said "fuck you dumbledore i hope you rot in hell." he then used nearly all his power to push both spells into dumbledore killing him immediately. harry then got his barings back and ran as fast as he could not stopping to take a break.

when he turned a corner he bumped into hermione and ron and ron said "hey harry what are you running from there's nothing there"

after he said that harry pulled out his wand and said "stupify." to both of them nocking them out and continued running when he looked back the air got nocked right out of him and he landed on the ground hard.

when he got up he heard a voice say "harry quickly, get up, the deatheaters they found us!" it was draco so he got up and saw that he was in a panic "hurry we need to get out of here, they found us!" he said ready to run again.

harry then said "where do we go, wait i got it, we'll use a time turner that hermione has to go back in time to stop voldemort."

draco looked at him like it was the dumbest idea ever "ok but where are they?" he asked

"they are over there, behind me, nocked out." he pointed behind him and draco nodded and they started running again. when they got to the 2 nocked out kids they grabbed the time turner off the girl and put both sides of the neckless around there neck and harry spotted two people running to them "quickly turn it!"

"how many times!"

"i don't know, just turn it!" harry yelled grabbing and spun it and they saw they were going back in time but it didn't stop anytime soon but it did eventually stop. after a little while they took the necklace off and started looking around and they got out of the castle and found out it was nighttime so they started walking and were finaly out of the school grounds so harry said "so do you know how to make a portkey."

draco said no so they decided to apperate out of there, they found themselves in diagonal ally when they heard footsteps and saw it was voldemort? haary then realised this was before his mother got killed but then he heard something and saw what looked like a portal open and out came voldemort as well "two voldemorts? what's not to say one of them is from the future trying to stop you before you were born." draco whispered to harry.

harry then said "that means he would have to come here before he went to the dragon realms to capture me but failed to. oh crap he's going to change history."

they then heard the old voldemort say "who are you?" pulling out his wand he pointed it to the future voldemort.

the future one then said "put down the wand for i am you and i will help you capture the purple dragons egg and change history and dedestroy 2 worlds at the same time."

with that said the old voldemort put down his wand and said "i don't need your help i can capture it on my own."

the future voldemort then said "what if i said you didn't and that you failed."

"well what do you suggest we do?" the old voldemort asked.

"well i went there next week so we go tomorrow." the future one said and they both nodded.

harry then looked at draco and said "what do we do now."

draco looked at harry and said "we go find someone who know how to make portkeysportkeys." harry nodded and they saw someone and walked up to him and draco said "do you know someone who makes portkeys."

the guy smiled and said "i do cause i am one where do you want to go."

"to the dragon realms." the guy nodded and got a peice of wood and put it down and said something and told them to touch it so they did and they were in the forests somewhere so harry said "let's get moving. we need to find a place called warfang." so they both started walking not knowing where to go.


	6. chapter 6

harry and draco were walking for about an hour when they stopped for a break, so harry collected some food to eat and draco collected some wood for the fire. when they returned back to where they stopped harry said "this is all i could get." he said pointing to the deer that is now on the ground.

draco then released his spell on the wood and put it all in one pile and said "incendio!" and the wood was set on firefire and thery started cooking and eating the deer.

later that day they were about to sleep when someone came up behind them and nocked them out. later in the morning harry and draco woke up to see a village and what looked like cat people, one of the cats came up to them and said "i am the chief prowlus and you were trespassing into my village please explain."

harry looked up and tried to stand up but found out he was in chains as well as draco so he said "listen, we need to find spyro and cynder. we think your world is in danger and if we don't find them we could all di..."

he was cut off when someone said "intruders, intruders."

chief prowlus then asked "who are they?"

they cheetah said "they look like them."

chief prowlus then said "tell the truth who are you and are you a danger to us."

draco then said "we are no harm to you, now let us go." they then saw lusius malfoy apear with other deatheaters behind him "please let us go, they're going to kill us!" prowlus nodded and unlocked there chains so they could get up. when they got up one deatheater shot the killing curse killing a cheetah straight away they then pulled out there wands and they started shooting spells but when lusius came up he said "harry potter nice to see you, too bad it has to end. avada cedavra."

"expelliarmus." there 2 spells collided and harry was struggling.

draco came up and said "you can do it i believe in you." and with that said harry put all of his force into his spell and killed lusius.

all the deatheaters than began to run away. harry turned to chief prowlus and said "we need to go to save mine and yours as well until next time."

prowlus nodded and showed them the way out and they left for warfang, when they got there every single dragon looked at them scared and harry said "probably going to get that alot." when they reached a tall building it reminded harry of his vision he saw in the pool of visions. when they opened it he got tackled by who he thought was cynder which it was "cynder?"

cynder then got off him and said "how do you know me."

harry then looked at draco and he nodded so he said "i saw you in a vision, i think i'm your son."

cynder then looked mad and said "how can youyou say that, we're not even the same species."

harry then looked at her firmly and said "i'm from the future, i'm a wizard and i know your world and mine are in danger."

cynder then looked into his eyes "prove it. go to the gardians temple and look into the pool of visions and prove it." with that harry and draco followed cynder into the temple to see four gardians in front of the pool of visions.


	7. chapter 7

**hello everyone sorry i haven't updated i've been busy doing stuff, but now i'm back so enjoy.**

first when he walked in to the temple he heard cynder say "gardians there is an intruder and i wish to know his past." the gadians nodded and she said "thank you."

one of the gardians then said to harry "hello now look into the pool of visions and think."

he nodded and said "ok." and when he put his head over the pool he blinked, all he could see was death, blood, fire and war but his vision stopped and brought him to another vision. the vision he's now seeing is of himself and a younger version of voldemort, the only problem was, was that voldemort had won and he said "harry potter, famous harry potter is about to die how about that."

harry then got up and said "fuck you voldemort, fuck you, you evil..." but befor he could finish malfoy came running towards him.

"harry where are you."

"DRACO NO DON'T!!!"

the next thing he heard was voldemort killing draco and the vision disappeared.

harry then looked away from the pool and said to the gardians "what was that, i don't remember that, that, that was what the fuck."

"i don't know this thing only reads the past not the future." flame said but then there was a bang.

"what was that?" harry asked but when he looked outside he said "fuck they're here, fuck. we need to stop them no matter what."

"ok what do we do harry." cynder said in a rush.

harry thought for a second and said "ok i got it, here's what we do."

draco was hiding in a bush when the future voldemort walked past he said "hey you want a peice of me, come and get me."

voldemort then said "get him." and they chased after draco.

harry was waiting when draco ran pst and nodded to himhim so he came out of his hiding spot and said "stupify." to someone nocking them down when voldemort walkind pass.

"ah harry i've heard so much about you, now you must die. avada..." voldemort said but befor he could finish dumbledor interrupted him.

"no i will kill the boy." he said sounding angry.

harry looked at draco and said "duck."

dumbledor then said "avada cedavra." but the spell missed.

harry got up and said "fuck you, confringo!" and there was an explosion and everyone incruding harry and draco was pushed back by it and dumbledore was left unconscious.

voldemort then got up and pointed his wand at harry and said well now i must kill you and destroy this world, vada cedavra!"

"expelliarmus,"harry said at the same time put what came out was a purple beam of light like before but a stream of it wich hit voldemorts spell and kept going and hit voldemort himself making him fly away and hit the ground hard.

harry and draco walked up to him and pointed his wand at him and said "avada cedavra." wich killed the old voldemort quickly when he heard screaming and ran out of the forest to find voldemort from the future disapearing and some of the enemies disapearing.

voldemort looked at harry and yelled while running towards him "you will p..." but befor he could finished he disapeared along with most of the enimies while the ones that didn't ran into the forest.

once they were all gone he saw a figure run out of the woods but harry said "not one step closer and, expelliarmus." when he said that dumbledore stopped and had his wand fly out of his hand but harry then said "leave now or die your choice."

dumbledore then said "i will be gone but i will be back to make you all pay!" with that he left and everybody cheered.

harry and draco hugged each other and harry said "i guess it's time to say goodbye."

"i guess it is time well goodbye friend and see yah."

but when they let go draco disapeared and harry disapeared as well to be born as a dragon.

"well heroes this chapters gone but there's plenty more in store for you all, you'll be meeting each other shortly young ones but for now rest up for this was only one war in many wars to come."


	8. chapter 8

_hogwarts_

1992

all seemed peaceful while all the kids slept but there was something evil about tonight as everyone heard screams and all the teachers got up and ran to the screams to find a kid dead.

 _earlier that night_ everyone had gone to bed and started sleeping peacefully until one kid woke up "god that was a weird dream , it felt so real, but it couldn't have been, it was of good and evil dragons." he said but jumped when someone walked in.

"oh but it was real wasn't it." the guy said comincoming out of the shadows and smiled looking even more creepy. the guy then took out his wand and aimed it at the kid who then started running. after a while of running down the stair case he went to the huge double doors that led outside but they were jammed, the guy then said "oh therethere's nothing to be scared of i'm only going to kill you, avada cedavra."

"NO!!!" the kid yelled just before it hit him, killing him instantly.

"hahahahahaha!" the guy laughed disapearing to never be seen again.

warfangit's been 11 years since the attack on the warfang and now all is peaceful with everyone playing aroung and having fun. somewhere a young dragon named harry was in bed sleeping when his mother cynder came in and said "goodmorning harry get up and have fun, oh and happy birthday."

harry woke up and said with a groan "do i have to?" he then got up but when he did he felt a headache but when he went to rub his head he felt like he was being pulled, after it stopped he oppened his eyes and saw once again, like every other dream he had, he saw a thing that looked like a hairless ape but different with white hair on top of his head and he was lying on the ground.

the thing said "how could you harry, how could you do this." the thing then grabbed harry by the throat and started to choke him.

"i don't know what you mean, what do you mean?" harry asked getting scared

"you killed us, you killed us all harry!" the thing said choking him harder but before he could lose anymore breath his vision faded.

he woke up to hearing his mother yelling at his dad spyro when his dad said "we can't tell him about that he'll go looking for that world and trust me that world is dangerous even for us."

his mom than yelled saying "but iif we don't then what spyro, do we really want to keep our son in the dark about his past, before he was even born. he was a hero to us all either though he was a human or whatever they were called he saved us and..."

"i'm awake you know, i heard what you said mom and that i was someone else. so where am i from and don't lie to me please i need to know the truth and why i've been having these visions." harry said firmly making his parents look at one another.

 _later that day_

"harry i know this may seem a little crazy but you are from this place called earth, technically you were from hear but supposedly we sent you away to keep you safe, well let's just say you were a wizard from that planet, well you were called harry potter, that's why we named you harry and you came here to save this planet and us and you won but because you were our son you got put back in the egg and transformed into a dragon if that's a good answer to your question?"

harry nodded taking it all in and asked "what about my dreams, what are they?"

they looked at each other and spyro said to him "we don't know, it could be something telling you that you are meant for something else, maybe it's a sign saying something i don't know but whatever it is it's bad."

harry then thought of a question to ask and said "can i go and see it. earth i mean, it sounds interesting."

spyro then said "and why's that you son't know nothing of it, it could be dangerous, i just don't want you to get hurt or worse end up dead."

harry then looked at his father and said with pleading eyes "but i'm 11 years old, i can look after myself, please."

spyro gave it a thought and said "ok i suppose you can but only if you promise not to get into any danger, ok." harry nodded and they walked towards the gardians temple and oppened the doors.

when they walked in they were greeted by flame the fire gardian "hey spyro what are you doing here?" so he told them about the conversation they had and flame nodded and said "right this way young one." so harry followed flame into a room and saw a circle and flame said "stand in the circle and think of where you would like to go." and he done just that disapearing in thin air to be taken to another world unknown to him.


	9. chapter 9

after about 2 minutes of floating in nothing harry appeard in some sort of forrest. when he got up he noticed that he looked like the thing from his vision so he got off the ground and looked to see if he can find a building or something, what he found was a giant castle in the distance.

harry started walking towards the castle, when he got there he noticed a lot of people in a group surounding something. he walked to the group and asked a person just standing there away from the group "why is everyone in a group like that."

"there has been a death at the school nd that's where he died." the guy said sou ding scared.

harry looked at the big doors to he assumed was the school when they opened and someone came outside saying "someone has used the killing curse on this student we ask you to stay indoors at all times." it was a male and he saw he was whispering something to himself but he could just make out the sound "i need him dead." and he walked inside once again.

harry walked towards the dead corpse and saw it had no blood or markings on him and got curious as to how but ignored it. harry went inside and heard someone yelling "you will not get away with this headmaster, i saw you do it, i saw you kill him, you coward."

"bring him to my office now!" the headmaster said angrily and walked off.

harry looked confused and saw a student standing there and asked "why was he accusing that guy for may i ask."

the kid looked at him and replied "well students here have been hearing screams of agony ever since this new guy became headmaster after dumbledore went missing. name is draco, draco malfoy by the way what's yours."

"harry, harry potter nice to meet you." and they shook hands "so why doesn't anybody do anything about it i mean he is maybe killing these students or letting it happen."

draco replied "everyone is too scared or doesn't beleive in this conspiracy, me personaly i think there is something much darker at play then everybody thinks. whatever it is it's deadly and should be destroyed soon, anough talk come i'll show you around."

 **i know it's been forever but it's finally here chapter 9 of desolation of two worlds see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
